Generación a Generación
by Erelbrile
Summary: Lo que se hereda no se hurta, dicen, y Francia está absolutamente seguro de ello. Aunque la realidad sea otra.
1. Chapter 1

Cada capítulo será corto. Básicamente porque si no tengo la sensación de "me pisan los talones" no escribo, y desde hace mucho que quiero quitarme esta idea del sistema. Si me ven por allí, oblíguenme a terminar este fic. Quería hacerlo como un two-shot, pero si me mantengo estática esperando a que por intervención divina el fic se escriba, no lo escribiré nunca (para eso mejor publicar de a poco y después reordenarlo en dos capítulos, ¿no?).

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-las personas, los países, y quienes son ambos-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**PD: **Ya es cinco de marzo y no los veo contratando a bailarinas exóticas para el cumpleaños de mi esposa.

* * *

**Generación a Generación**

.

.

.

Lo encontró.

El cabello rubió era apenas unos tonos más opaco, mas la piel continuaba teniendo el mismo color claro. Se acercó, ignorando a las jóvenes que, intaladas junto a la pared, le hacían señas. Pidió permiso para atravesar la cola frente a la boletería y le hicieron un espacio.

Siguió adelante, se apoyó a su lado en la pared y buscó un cigarro.

"Angleterre"

- ¿Tienes fuego?-

- ¿Tengo cara de encendedor?-

- Tienes cara de encenderte, sí.-

El joven bufó, riendo un poco. Buscó en un bolsillo y, con cara de extrañeza, revisó el otro. Francia aprovechó la ocasión para mirarlo con más detalle. Medía lo mismo, y sus pestañas eran largas, hasta donde el lejano foco le permitía vislumbrar. La forma de los labios la recordaba bien: finos, pálidos, formadores de un único hoyuelo al curvarse... como ése, que se está formando cuando el joven sonríe imperceptiblemente antes de negar y decirle que tiene un encendedor, pero en casa.

Francia siente que es su día de suerte.

Las calles de Londres son cada vez más iluminadas, hasta que ingresan en una multitud. El lo guía, lo espera en cada esquina y lo invita a seguir con ese movimiento de manos característico de Inglaterra. Francia piensa en la posibilidad de parar un taxi, pero antes de dar su idea él ya abre la puerta de un edificio.

- Me llamo Arthur.- Le informa cuando suben las escaleras (el ascensor está en reparaciones desde hace meses). El corazón de Francia se detiene por un segundo.

- ¿Arthur cuánto?-

- Arthur Kirkland.-

"Igual que tú".

Termina de subir las escaleras, dándose el tiempo de pensar un buen nombre.

- Francis Bonnefoy.-

- ¿Francis? ¿No François?-

El inglés lo mira, con una mano en la manilla y la otra en las llaves, antes de mover la cabeza en negativa y abrir.

- Creo que dejé el encendedor sobre la cama.- Menciona con una sonrisa que Francia conoce muy bien. Le sonríe a su vez, con una anticipación que no siente desde mil novecientos cuarenta y siete (pocos días después de enterrar a Prusia).

Hoy no porta ningún veneno.

+'+'+'+'+

El piso de un ambiente está completamente iluminado cuando despierta. El francés sigue a su lado, abrazándolo y Arthur no puede dejar de acurrucarse junto a él y la sensación de plenitud que le provoca.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Tiene el nombre en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Ya has despertado?-

- No, y tú tampoco, sigue durmiendo mientras reviso tus bolsillos, todo esto es un sueño.-

- El mejor de los sueños que he tenido en años.-

Arthur lo empuja un poco con el brazo, luego se estira con un ligero gemido de gusto, y cuando puede pensar le dan ganas de echar a patadas a ese rollo de una noche que no deja de abrazarlo. Pero luego recuerda que ese día es domingo y que si realmente tiene ganas de echarlo, debe hacerlo ahora.

Es difícil, sin embargo, cuando el francés se ofrece a prepararle el desayuno y se levanta desnudo y sin pudor a cumplir. Apoyándose en su mano, Arthur entretiene su vista ante el cabello largo y rubio, y el vello que cubre amablemente el cuerpo de Francia. Desliza una mano por su barbilla, recordando la barba con la que su invitado le cosquilleó el hombro y la espalda la noche anterior.

- ¿De qué parte de Francia eres?- Le pregunta cuando, ya sentado a la mesa, Francia le pone al lado un plato con tostadas: lo único que pudo preparar con lo poco que encontró. Cuando lo mira suspicaz, Arthur se señala la nariz y la mueve.

Francia le pone enfrente un té negro (sin azúcar, como le gustaba a Inglaterra).

- Tengo el acento muy arraigado.- Asiente, sentándose y creando una mentira lo bastante creíble para un mortal. Arthur bebe del té, sin notar que nunca le pidió que se lo sirviera.- Vine a perfeccionar mi inglés. Si te lo propones puede ser muy interesante. ¿Y tú?-

- Doy clases de guitarra.-

- ¿No estudias?-

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

- Pasaron cosas que lo impidieron.-

- Qué cortante. Me gusta Arthur, es un lindo nombre.-

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.- Devolvió, con una sonrisa de medio lado, pensando que no se dejará convencer por unas cuantas palabras bonitas.- Sería mejor si mantuvieras un nombre tradicional y no uno introducido, pero supongo que eso demuestra que cultura es superior a la otra, ¿no crees?-

Francia sonrió, demasiado contento como para enojarse por lo dicho.

- ¿Por qué te llamaron así?-

- Al parecer era el nombre de mi abuelo, no estoy muy seguro. No es la clase de cosas que converse con mis viejos.

- Sigue pareciéndome un nombre maravilloso.-

Arthur lo miró, masticando más lento. Se llevó una servilleta a los labios y carraspeó.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya... cierra cuado salgas.-

- ¿No puedo ir contigo?- Francia volvió a la realidad un segundo, pensando que no, que no se irá, y que si lo echa volverá, e insistirá, y lo cortejará hasta que le deje entrar nuevamente.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, con aire serio. Francia suspiró, claramente derrotado, y se recostó en el espaldar de su silla. Tamborileó sobre la mesa de madera sin barnizar, miró alrededor y se quitó un anillo que llevaba puesto.

- Ten esto al menos.- Dijo, extendiéndoselo al inglés.- Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer.-

Arthur observó el anillo, analítico. Lo tomó con la punta de los dedos, centrando su atención en él. ¿Cuánto ganaría por venderlo?

- Perteneció a la persona que más amé, quisiera que lo tuvieses.-

El británico frunció la boca. Esas no eran las palabras que se esperaba de un rollo nocturno.

- No lo acepto. Si me disculpas, los domingos me junto con alguien importante.-

- Por supuesto.- Asintió Francia.- Espero volver a vernos.- Agregó, colocándose nuevamente el anillo para levantarse y salir del apartamento.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, alzó la vista, hacia un cielo que no eran más que grietas y hongos. Mas Francia no lo veía: buscaba más allá a Inglaterra, en su mente y en ese lugar que bien puede ser el cielo.

"Te encontré".


	2. Chapter 2

Por dónde partir. Un saludo enorme a IYL-chan por decirme que EXISTE UNA TIRA CON ESTA IDEA. Por Odín. Quizás no sea exactamente lo mismo (y quizás Tari se puso un poco ansiosa con eso de estar plagiando a Hima-papa sin saberlo, hasta darse cuenta que eso le da un respaldo canon al fic... y que le dieran un par de tortazos) pero me parece genial tras una breve reflexión. También, aprovecho de decirle que su historia me encantó, y no soy de leer usuk (pero al parecer esta última semana me están transformando), pero promete y me da lata no haberla visto antes.

Si alguien no sabe nada de inglés y se pierde, que no se preocupe porque no es importante (y Tari es mala en inglés de todos modos).

Y el otro tema es que no sé si ponerle nombres a los capis o qué, como me gusta que se vea bien la estética :/

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-los que insisten y los que ceden-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**PD: **Ya falta menos para el cumpleaños de mi mujer y no los veo comprándole boletos para viajar alrededor del mundo.

**PD 2: **Pega significa trabajo. Es el equivalente a laburo (Argentina), curro (España), chamba (México). Si otros escriben diciendo curro y yo los entiendo, debería darse al revés (por eso les dejo el vocabulario antes :3)

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Cambió los documentos en su oficina por los viejos y empolvados papeles de su ático. Se había propuesto meses atrás aplicar un ingenioso cambio y añadir una puerta lateral o una ventana para que limpiar allí fuese más sencillo, pero aquello era más importante y las telarañas no eran un impedimento.

- ¿Cómo iniciaba, l'Angleterre? "My pain is yours, your death is mine. You know, that's fine: the fault is ours. Since my ron, since your wine..." ¿Dónde está el resto?-

Abre cajones y saca papeles y libros. No falta el incunable entre tantos documentos. Retrocede siglos con cada caja que deja de lado. Todo por unas cartas que confirmen sus memorias.

"Arthur Kirkland".

Francia suelta una risa que no viene a cuento, un poco histérica. Luego se carcajea, maravillado: no es más que un papel robado de la alcoba de Inglaterra, empero es el pseudónimo que buscaba.

Un viejo poema y su autor.

+'+'+'+'+

Una semana más tarde, Francia mira hacia el piso en que calcula durmió la otra noche. Lleva en las manos un ramo de flores, y una rosa. La favorita de Inglaterra.

Sube y llama a la puerta, Arthur le abre y por un instante se le nota la sorpresa. Se saludan, Arthur se muestra cortante, y Francia le entrega el ramo. Arthur queda anonadado con el obsequio y, mientras se distrae, Francia excava en sus ojos verdes, entre los puntos de color pixelados que conforman sus írises. El británico le agradece el regalo y lo despide.

Una hora más tarde Francia lo ve salir del edificio y encaminarse a un paradero. Paga su café para seguirle, mas, tras ver el movimiento de Arthur junto a un basurero, se detiene a recuperar el ramo.

Lo saca de entre la basura y busca bajo y entre las flores, sin embargo, no encuentra la rosa.

+'+'+'+'+

Regresa de la embajada al departamento que arrienda en Londres, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos respecto a que su lugar es Francia y no esa horrible ciudad. Sin embargo, está convencido de que no pierde el tiempo, que no está equivocado, que sólo hay que hacerle recordar.

Inglaterra está esperando, él lo sabe. Por lo que prepara un plato que recuerda le gusta y se encamina al edificio de Arthur.

Es día de semana.

La música invade el pasillo cuando le abre. El inglés rueda los ojos y desde detrás suyo llegan las ondas, invitándolo a la rebelión. Francia se detiene un segundo, reconociendo el desgañitar de las voces y sacude la cabeza en desagrado antes de intentar entrar. Arthur le corta el paso, mas cuando le dice, amablemente, que ha traído comida y que quiere compartirla con él, le deja pasar. Bastando la primera mascada el inglés se condena a permitirle el paso siempre que venga con un plato preparado.

Francia espera, casi pacientemente, a que le permita cocinar, como el primer día, en su departamento. Y entre su espera -que en su interior son suspiros pesados, uno tras otro, cada vez que marca un día en el calendario de su habitación- eventualmente sucede lo esperado.

No debe precipitarse, aunque quisiera llamarlo por su nombre (no Arthur, sino el verdadero, el que lo designa como nación, el que lleva en las venas, los rasgos y la mente) y hablarle como en los viejos días. Es su lado racional, el que aún se mantiene a flote, el que le susurra que no debe asustar al mortal.

Deja pasar un tiempo, él lo tiene (todo el tiempo del mundo) y piensa que Arthur (Inglaterra) también lo tiene, o al menos lo tendrá.

- Me despidieron.- Le dice un día, con su mejor actuación para que le crea. El inglés tuerce la boca, murmura algo sobre que se lo tiene merecido, que es una rana robándoles trabajo, que ya tienen bastante sin malditos inmigrantes hijos de puta que lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse en sus países, si en Londres no encontraran pega ni aunque trabajaran gratis, y Francia siente en el pecho derretírsele un órgano de hielo, como cada vez que ve en Arthur un gesto de Inglaterra, o que descubre entre sus palabras las maneras del que matara.

(Francia descubre a Inglaterra en Arthur. A veces teme acuchillarlo, como tantas veces hizo a través de los siglos, y que muera. Desaparecer y ya no poder verlo más que reducido a polvo y huesos, como dicta la naturaleza de la inmortalidad perdida).

- ¿Y?-

- Ya no puedo pagar el arriendo de este mes. Mi casero es un ser horrible, seguro me echa sin importarle nada.- Continúa mintiendo, porque a Francia no lo han despedido y no tiene un casero horrible y mucho menos lo van a echar y es bueno aprovechando su espectacular capacidad para fingir.

- Deberías regresar a Francia, aquí estorbas.-

- ¿Te estorbo?-

Arthur gruñe, busca en su bolsillo un cigarro y se lo lleva a la boca, mirando por la ventana. Lo enciende (Francia saca su propio encendedor, mas el inglés no le hace caso) y menciona algo sobre que él no está para mantener a un francesito de mierda, menos desde que no ve una puta libra en meses, que se pueden ir jodiendo él y su buena comida.

Porque si Francia ya no le trae comida, no hay razón para seguir recibiéndolo.

Se quita el cigarro de la boca, hablará, quiere hablar y decirle que ha sido un gusto conocerlo (absolutamente cierto, la comida de Francia es deliciosa) y todo, pero que tiene cinco minutos para largarse si no quiere perder ese hermoso rostro. Mira a los ojos a Francia, porque Arthur no es ningún cobarde y mira a su rival directamente siempre, y al hacerlo siente el irrefrenable impulso de abrazarlo. La fuerza del sentimiento es demasiada y lo obliga a bajar la vista. Francia juega con el mismo anillo que intentara regalarle la primera mañana.

- Puedes quedarte.- Acepta.- Pero nada de quejas. Y dame ese anillo.-

Francia no puede sentirse más complacido con la petición. Se lo entrega, Arthur lo examina y sin titubeos se lo coloca en el anular. Decir que le quedó como anillo al dedo sería lo más indicado.


	3. Chapter 3

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-los que han sido padres o hijos -_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo 3  
**

.

.

.

Como cada domingo, Arthur despierta temprano. Ignorando el brazo de Francia que intenta retenerlo en la cama se levanta, se da una ducha rápida, se viste, y cuando ya se dirige a la puerta Francia lo detiene.

- ¿Vas a ver a tu otro amante?- Su tono de broma es realmente congoja disfrazada.

- Le daré tus saludos.- Se despide, sin hacerle mucho caso. Francia se levanta apresurado, y así, desnudo como está, lo alcanza hasta el dintel mismo de la puerta y aunque el inglés resopla y hace los ojos en blanco, no se queja.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

- Será aburrido, tiene tendencia a dormirse en mitad del acto.-

- No me importa.- Se cruza de brazos, mirándole fíjamente.

- También tiene fetiches extraños, siempre dice querer hacércelo al cadáver de un hombre rubio de cabello largo.- Insiste el inglés, disfrutando un poco de ser malintencionado con su huésped.

- Hacerme el muerto es mi especialidad.-

- Nunca.- Y tras esta sentencia, Arthur le cierra la puerta, se ríe un poco ante las quejas de dolor del francés que estuvo cerca de dejarse apretar un dedo y baja por las escaleras. Más o menos dos pisos más abajo se detiene, un impulso que no es el suyo le susurra "alto" y lo abandona allí, con ideas en su cabeza. Resopla irritado y vuelve a subir.

Encuentra a Francia acostado nuevamente, ojeando un libro ajado que reconoce como su tomo de Otelo. No le grita que suelte el libro, aunque por un instante teme que se lo robe (el instante que tarda en recordar que vive con él).

- Si quieres venir tienes que vestirte ahora. Me estás retrasando.-

+'+'+'+'+

Lo que sorprende a Francia es el cambio de ambiente. Ha acompañado a Arthur a bares, a tocatas, a robar cigarros e incluso a buscar trabajo cuando estaba claro que la guitarra de Arthur no podría darles mucho. Pero jamás fueron a un lugar como éste. A una casa que parecía la perfecta imagen de una familia tradicional y perfecta.

Les abrió la puerta un niño.

- ¡Arthur!-

- ¡Pequeñajo! Peter, cuanto has crecido esta semana.- Exclamó el inglés, recibiendo al niño que se arrojaba a sus brazos. El muchacho miró a Francia, frunció el ceño y se revolvió incómodo en los brazos de Arthur.

Tenía seis años, el mismo cabello y cejas de Inglaterra y unos preciosos ojos azules. Entró, seguido de Arthur.

Francia esperó en la puerta, sin estar seguro de si debía entrar, ¿era esa la casa de los padres de Arthur? Podría preguntarles por la historia familiar y, al fin, confirmar si tenían parentesco con Inglaterra.

Un hombre se le acercó y le pidió que entrara. Con una sonrisa le preguntó si era amigo de Arthur y él respondió que sí, que lo era. Peter se había llevado a Arthur al segundo piso, jalándolo emocionado. Minutos después Francia lo vio asomarse a la baranda del segundo piso, con cara de enojo. El hombre que lo atendiera ladeó la cabeza un poco, suspirando, mas el muchacho miró el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó con la punta de su zapato el piso, sin estar seguro de bajar.

Francia supuso que Arthur lo llamó, puesto que se dio la vuelta y regresó de donde vino.

El hombre dijo llamarse Tino, más por sus rasgos Francia supuso que algo no estaba bien. Siendo Tino y Arthur tan distintos, se dijo, la sangre de Inglaterra debe venir del lado materno. Pero en ese caso, no comprendía por qué Arthur se apellidaba Kirkland, tal como Inglaterra cuando firmaba las cartas en tiempos de guerra y los poemas en tiempos de paz.

Cuando Arthur y Peter bajaron nuevamente, coincidieron con un hombre. Uno alto, más alto que Tino incluso. El descendiente de Inglaterra lo saludó ("hola, Berwald, ¿todo bien?") y se despidió antes de llevarse a Peter. Le preguntó a Francia si los acompañaba. Respondió que se adelantaran, que lo esperaran en la heladería unas cuadras más abajo, él invitaba.

- ¿Eres su pareja, no?- No pudo soslayar la mirada profunda de Tino. Abrió la boca para responder, mas tardó lo suficiente para que ellos se adelantaran.

- N' n's mol'sta.- Aseguró Berwald, con una expresión que parecía decir todo lo contrario, al tiempo que ponía una mano en cada hombro de Tino.- 's un b'en chico.-

Francia apretó los puños. Su palmas estaban sudorosas, débiles.

- Sí.- Asintió, más por sentimentalismo que por objetividad.- Lo es.-

+'+'+'+'+

- Tienen a Peter desde que cumplió los dos años, el setenta y dos.-

- ¿No quisiste criarlo tú?-

- No quiero hablar de eso, Francis.- Respondió, mirando como el sujeto de la conversación se acercaba.

Peter corrió hacia ellos, trayendo apretado en su puño el vuelto y sus caramelos. Arthur le dijo con una sonrisa que podía guardarse el dinero, pero que debía prometer que no se lo gastaría únicamente en dulces. El niño estuvo de acuerdo, y Francia le señaló que fuera a elegir los sabores de helado que más le gustaran. En cuanto se alejó, Francia preguntó:

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Arthur?-

El inglés se mordió el labio inconcientemente, arrugando la punta de una servilleta.

- Veintitrés.-

- Creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar.- Valoró, inclinándose hacia el inglés y acercando una mano a la suya. Arthur movió los dedos de ésta, como espantando a la cercana mano francesa, con un movimiento brusco y repentino, idéntico a los que hacía Inglaterra al negar.

- Como Tino y Berwald son gays, sigo teniendo su tuición legal. Por eso vengo cada semana, a firmar permisos, a informarme.- Sentenció, aunque en su voz se notase el titubeo de todo lo que no decía. Que iba a verlo crecer, a estar presente en su vida. Francia, por supuesto, supo todo lo que Arthur ocultaba. Inglaterra adoraba a sus hijos y verlos lejos de él, sin depender de su figura, era un golpe fuerte.

- ¿Y la madre?-

- Tenía un año más que yo. Convivimos unos meses y luego desapareció. No terminé de estudiar por cuidar a Peter.-

- Podrían haberte ayudado. Tus padres.-

- Mi error, mi responsabilidad. Tampoco dejaría que le llenaran la cabeza con sus mojigaterías y su moral arcaica.- Arthur se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, girando la cabeza en dirección contraria a Francia, para vigilar a Peter.- Son una familia muy tradicional, se casaron jóvenes, mi madre es dueña de casa. Ahora mismo no podría decirte cómo están. Tampoco me interesa. Aquí cada cuál se las arregla como puede.-

Francia, levantando una mano para acariciarle la sien al menor, abrió la boca, sin embargo todo lo que sentía, no emitió sonido alguno. Arthur cerró brevemente los ojos, aún con el ceño adusto, coincidiendo con la caricia. Francia no tentó a la suerte más que unos segundos.

- Me odia. Me quiere, pero en cuanto se acuerda, sale de la habitación en la que estamos y me ignora.-

Francia no dijo nada, porque se notaba que Arthur no quería hablar más del tema. En silencio se humedeció los labios, porque el inglés no es el primer padre ausente, ni el último. Como él mismo con Canadá, o Inglaterra con Estados Unidos.

- Deberías terminar de estudiar.- Sugirió dulcemente.

- ¿Para qué?-

El inglés le echó una mirada resignada, se levantó y llamó a su hijo, estirando la mano para que el niño se la tomase. La nación, desganada, se levantó, pagó por el helado del niño y los siguió en el recorrido alrededor del parque.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí otro capítulo corto. Hay menciones a la dictadura de Franco (debo dejar de tocar el tema en mis fics, mein Gott), que fue entre 1939 y 1975. También, a la disolución de Prusia en 1947. Recuerden que esta historia ocurre en 1976.

La División Azul fue el apoyo español a la Alemania nazi, en el frente oriental.

**Respuesta a anónimo:**

**Alyshaluuzq: **Alfred no aparecerá, o al menos no está contemplado que lo haga Estados Unidos. Lo que sucede en este mundo, no es muy diferente a lo que sucede en el nuestro, no es que sean y no sean naciones. Algunos personajes lo son, y otros no. De sus contrapartes, humanas o naciones, no se habla. Saludos :3

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-los amigos y compañeros de viejos y nuevos tiempos -_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo 4  
**

.

.

.

- Un gusto, Arthur, llámame Antonio.-

El inglés intentó sonreír, por más que notara la falsedad en la sonrisa del mozárabe parado enfrente suyo, y la tensión de su mano al apretarla. El sujeto traía una mochila de excursión, como un viajero a dedo. La tenía apoyada contra las piernas al saludarlo, y luego, cuando Francia lo invitó a sentarse (como si fuera el anfitrión o el dueño de casa), sacó de adentro unas cuantas camisas y pantalones para extendérselas al francés.

Intercambiaron unas palabras faltándole absolutamente el respeto a Arthur al hablar, enfrente suyo, en un idioma que no comprendía. Frunció el ceño mirando a Francia, y éste, comprendiendo que una falta había cometido (porque cuando Inglaterra lo miraba así, era por eso) le explicó de qué trataba la conversación.

- Antonio es un muy buen amigo.- Comenzó, señalándolo con la palma hacia arriba.- Supe que vendría por unas semanas y le pedí que me trajera estas cosas.- Palmeó la ropa y la acercó hacia sí. Arthur afirmó con la cabeza, comprendiendo, y se levantó, ofreciéndole al invitado algo para tomar. Éste aceptó en el momento en que llamaban a la puerta y en cuanto el inglés se levantó para abrir, se acercó a Francia para hablarle un poco más en privado.

- ¿Me estás jorobando?- Volteó la cara un segundo, para volver a ver al inglés.- Francia, dime que esto es una mentira.-

- Yo... sólo sabía que existía.- Contestó con una sonrisa, mirándose las manos.

- Que existen, existen, no lo sabré yo que tengo más descendencia en tu casa que en la mía.- Ambos rieron un poco, por lo bajo.- A la última le perdí el rastro hace dos años, se cambió de casa. Creo que iba a casarse.- Comentó, con una sonrisa traviesa. Francia lo miró a los ojos sinceramente.- A lo que me refiero es que te estás metiendo con un... ¿hijo, nieto, bisnieto del cejas? ¿Cómo puede ser a estas alturas? Pensé que eran infértiles, nunca me hicieron abuelo hasta donde sepa.-

- No puedo decirte qué es exactamente, ni cómo, porque es la primera vez que veo una segunda generación.-

- Está fuera de todo lo que se había visto.- Valoró el español. Arthur fue a preparar las bebidas, con las cartas que su vecina le llevó en la mano, ajeno a la conversación.

- Espagne, creo que es él.-

El moreno, perdiendo la sonrisa, bajó la mirada hacia las manos que sostenían las suyas.

- Sabes mejor que nadie que él ya no existe.-

La sonrisa de Francia, lentamente, comenzó a borrarse, aunque no soltó las manos de su amigo. No estaba recibiendo el apoyo que esperaba de parte de España.

- Espagne...- Pidió. El español negó con la cabeza, justo cuando Arthur le puso su vaso enfrente.

- Entonces.- Empezó el inglés, sentándose y mordiendo una manzana- ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

España suspiró, volvió a sonreír para el inglés, que estaba medio recostado en la silla, y se apresuró a inventar una historia simple.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Antonio?- Preguntó Francia una vez estuvieron solos, viendo las cargas desplazarse sobre el puente Blackfriars, el domingo siguiente a la llegada del español.

- ¿No te gusta?-

- Sí, solamente me sorprende un poco. No habías cambiado de nombre en ¿treinta y cinco años?- Lo miró curioso, con una sonrisilla.

- Treinta y seis.- España rió.- Pero eso tú no lo entenderías, llevas saltando de nombre en nombre cada dos meses...-

- Claro que lo entiendo. Mi pequeño Canadá ya intentó explicármelo.-

- Esos chiquillos son tan jóvenes. No han vivido lo suficiente para olvidar el primer nombre todavía.- España se apoyó en una baranda, bajando la mirada hacia el agua del Támesis.- Un nuevo nombre es como una nueva vida.-

El francés le miró el rostro sin disimulo, escudriñando las dejaciones del régimen franquista. Como cada vez que un proceso similar ocurría, no podía determinar si esos ojos verdes seguían igual de vivos que antes.

La última vez que los había visto apagarse otro poco, había sido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en una reunión que no dio lugar a abrazos, en la que Prusia los vigilaba con el mismo cansancio. Ellos hablaron sobre una posibilidad de una segunda División Azul, o del aporte de hombres para la Legión Azul. Francia guardó silencio, con la cabeza gacha, mirando a sus dos amigos.

Fue la última vez que los tres se vieron. A la siguiente, Prusia ya había sido condenado.

- Prusse se alegraría de verte con esta nueva vida.- España estiró los brazos, con las manos cogidas, arqueando la espalda. Francia lo miró con cariño al hablar.

- Todavía queda mucho por hacer, todavía no ha transcurrido siquiera un año.- Informó España, pero más que apenado, se escuchó dispuesto.- Entonces, de este chiquillo, ¿qué sabes?-

- No mucho. Pero si lo vieras, España... tiene los mismos gestos, la misma forma de hablar, hasta diría que los mismos lunares.-

- ¿Ni sabes si es él y ya lo revisaste completo?-

- No me molestes, Espagne.-

- Está bien, está bien.- Lo calmó el español.- Lo que se hereda no se hurta, si dices que es igual a Inglaterra, te creo, debes saberlo mejor que nadie. Ya lo vi... y tiene un aire...- España levantó las cejas.- Aún me tienes sorprendido, ¿ya lo hablaste con Escocia?

Al ver la mueca de su compañero, como apretaba los dientes y entrecerraba los ojos, España comprendió que estaba en terreno delicado.

- Uy... Francia, tendrás que hacerlo.-

- Lo sé, no me saques de mi burbuja todavía.- España, torció el morro, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- No tienes remedio. Mejor dime que ha sido de ti, no te he visto más que en formalidades en los últimos años.-

Antes de contestar, Francia lo tomó por la cintura, soltando un "¿cómo que no tengo remedio?", comenzando a caminar.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Me extrañaban? La verdad lo dudo, porque de fanfiction no me he desaparecido xD La pregunta debería ser, ¿han extrañado esta historia? Ya que se acabó abril, seguimos con estas publicaciones :3

Espero saber sus opiniones en los reviews, ¡yo sé que ustedes piensan y sienten tanto como yo!

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-los que se calman y agitan -_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **No soy una experta en onomatopeyas, y el "clic" de los teléfonos es algo más bien actual, de cuando se presiona el botón para contestar. Desconozco la onomatopeya del deslizamiento de la bocina del teléfono al levantarlo... así que quedó en clac :) si alguien me indica cuál es, le estaría muy agradecida.

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo 5:  
**

.

.

.

En las últimas semanas (meses) Arthur destinaba más tiempo a divagar que a leer o tocar su guitarra. Su voz, enronquecida por el cigarro, se oía a cualquier hora reprendiéndolo. Francia, entonces, lo miraba por encima de su hombro, del libro de turno o sacando el rostro de la almohada, y levantaba una ceja, a lo que Arthur únicamente negaba, bufaba un poco, y regresaba a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

El culpable de su distracción era, claramente, Francia.

Lo sabía, y lo consideraba normal. Eran compañeros de habitación, el francés le cocinaba y compartían cama y fluidos, no era cosa de simplemente ignorarlo, de hecho, ya lo hacía bastante.

Lo que llamaba su atención, era la idea fija de conocerlo de antes.

- Ven aquí.- Lo llamaron. Arthur, mordiendo su uñeta distraídamente, arrugó la frente, alzando sus cejas, buscando a quien le hablaba. Francia tenía en sus manos una de las camisas que el mozarabe del fin de semana le había llevado.

Mordisqueó la uñeta un poco más, emitiendo un sonido gutural, advirtiéndole al francés que tenía su atención. Este le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Arthur se quejó sin palabras, cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, sin querer hacerlo.

- Ya, no seas tonto, ven.-

Frente al tono levemente exasperado, Arthur se levantó para acercarse al mayor. Este tomó el borde inferior de su polera y la levantó, estando todavía sentado junto a la mesa.

Ya con el torso desnudo, Francia le extendió la camisa.

(- Francia, esa ropa no es tuya.-)

- Pruébatela.-

(- Esto no está bien...-)

- Te queda bastante decentemente a pesar de todo; es tu talla.-

(- ... Aunque lo vistas como Inglaterra, no será Inglaterra, Francia.-)

- ¿Sabes? Te la regalo.-

- ¿De verdad? Gracias.-

Ante la sonrisa sincera, Francia toma la nuca del mortal y lo atrae para besarlo.

Se escucha la sirena de un carro de bomberos pasando por la calle, rompiendo la semana y el agradable y sereno clima que ha habido, tanto entre ellos como en el tiempo usualmente lluvioso.

Sentándose a horcajadas, Arthur le cuelga los brazos al cuello. Cierra sus ojos, ladeando la cabeza, moviendo los labios, para amoldarse a Francia. Su respiración, cálida y húmeda, choca regularmente contra la mejilla rasurada hace dos días.

Territorialmente (instintiva, íntima, desesperádamente), Francia aprieta sus dedos contra la piel bajo la vieja camisa, abrazando (poseyendo, sintiendo, aprisionando) al que ha buscado por décadas.

La tela, vieja, guardada desde que quedara olvidada en una casa ajena, tras ser desposeídas de este mismo modo antes de ser arrojadas a un lado de la cama en un día demasiado antiguo para recordarlo, roza con las mismas manos de siempre.

Arthur asimila que Francis (Francia, pero él no lo sabe) es alguien especial. Quizás no para el mundo (no hay forma que sepa qué tan importante es para el mundo, Francia se lo oculta), pero sí es especial para él.

Este hombre le provoca ira, deseos de venganza, (¿venganza por qué? ¿Por robarle siempre su ropa interior?), instintos de tenerlo para siempre, por la eternidad, (pero si la eternidad no existe, Arthur no cree en la eternidad), le provoca impulsos asesinos (ahogarlo con la almohada cuando en las mañanas continúa durmiendo a su lado...), y esa horrible dependencia (... y termina por despertarlo y hacer el amor).

Arthur tiene miedo de esta persona que llena ese espacio (espacio que Arthur no puede elegir cómo llenar). No lo tuvo su padre, ni lo tendrá su hijo, pero él (el que existe ahora, el que ha nacido con esta herencia, el que la cargará hasta el día de su muerte para traspasarla al próximo heredero) jamás podrá llenarlo, porque no es suyo.

El no decide , porque esa herencia conlleva ese espacio vacío.

(Ese espacio es de Inglaterra. Es el vacío que todos tenemos. El que no podemos llenar nosotros mismos. Es el vacío que sentía Inglaterra, que lo ha heredado).

Francia llena ese espacio vacío, y Arthur teme, porque no lo entiende. No entiende que sólo se sienta completo con ese hombre que no debería ser nadie en su vida.

Y ahora, que Francia se siente pleno teniéndolo sobre su falda, abrazándole y besándole (¡iguales! Esos labios son iguales, ese torso es igual, ese sentimiento es el mismo que ha buscado durante veintitrés años) el tiempo parece detenerse.

El tiempo permanece estático mientras se besan, mientras Francia le quita la camisa recién puesta, mientras sus pieles se tocan, intentando traspasarse (encontrando una pared suave que se los impide, quedándose así un momento).

El tiempo no transcurre mientras reinventan cómo unirse (cómo si no lo hubiesen hecho ya tantas veces, cómo si el cuerpo de Arthur no estuviese adaptado desde antes al de Francia, cómo si Francia no recordase dónde tocar, o dónde acurrucarse.

Cómo si los dos no supiesen que el momento acabará, como siempre acaba, y que el tiempo volverá a ser tiempo.

Que volverá a cobrarles lo ocurrido).

Arthur no entiende. No conoce a Francia de nada. Francia no le importa. Cuando el tiempo transcurre es sólo un desconocido (un desconocido que está allí, que es su desconocido).

Cuando el tiempo se detiene (y él sabe que lo hace, porque lo siente, lo vive), Arthur no se siente él.

+'+'+'+'+

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ri..._

_Clac._

- ¿Diga?-

- _Bonjour.-_

- Francia.-

- Escocia.- Se detiene, y luego, tras una pausa apenas notable- Tenemos que hablar.-

- ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta, apenas separando los labios.

- En Londres.- Confiesa, tenso, asustado, sintiendo el corazón pesado. Apoya una mano en la pared de la cabina telefónica en la que está encerrado. Está solo; afuera llueve a cántaros. Escocia permanece en silencio.

Las gotas resuenan contra el vidrio y el metal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El tono es más mordaz y frío. La lluvia, por un minuto, cae con más fuerza.

- Tengo que hablarte sobre Inglaterra.- Se escucha un temblor opacado casi absolutamente. Francia se esfuerza por mantener su garganta firme.

- ...-

Francia jadea un poco, se retira el cabello empapado del rostro, sintiendo sus manos desagradablemente húmedas, al igual que su sobretodo.

- ...-

- ¿Escoc...?-

- ¿Qué has hecho?-

- Tenemos que hablar.-

- Qué has hecho, Francia.-

El vapor de su cuerpo y su aliento empañan el vidrio. Afuera nada se ve, sólo la lluvia.

- Está lloviendo.-

- Siempre llue...-

- Escocia, tenemos que hablar.-

- ...-

- ¿Vienes o voy?-

- Yo voy, dame una fecha y una hora.-

Francia no sale inmediatamente. El aire dentro de la cabina roja está cálido y afuera llueve muy fuertemente.

Pero esa semana el tiempo había sido verdaderamente muy agradable, y la lluvia se había desatado poco después de haber salido del edificio.

Debía regresar a calmar a Arthur.

(- Desperté y no estabas.-

- Perdón.-

- Pensé que no volverías.-

- Perdón.-

- No necesitas pedir perdón, no me interesa, no me importa.-)

Y a pesar del rostro apático que le abre la puerta cuando se presenta chorreando agua, y de las palabras que intercambian buscándose calor mutuamente, no le replica a Arthur que el afán por besarle los labios hablaba por sí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Tengo el capítulo listo desde hace tiempo, pero estaba esperando que más lectores comentaran. Ingenua yo. Un abrazo para 9696 e IYL-chan, que son las personas que sé leen este fic y les gusta :3 muchas gracias.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-los calmados y los agitados-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

La fecha para reunirse con Escocia era en poco más de una semana.

Una última semana.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo, a pesar del miedo que escondía en lo más profundo, que la visita de Escocia sería para bien. Un hito, para Arthur y para sí. Y que el cambio que vendría a continuación sería bueno para ambos.

Francia intento sonreír más, mirar más y amar más.

Por su parte, y en un inicio, Arthur no comprendió el afán del mayor por sonreírle más, no quitarle la vista de encima, y hacerle el amor más veces de las que pensó eran soportables o posibles.

Los primeros días fueron aguantables para Francia. Como cada domingo visitaron a Peter, quien mostraba una avenencia y costumbre hacia el francés, de la que Arthur sentía una ligera envidia, sin perjuicio de lo cual la consideraba una buena señal respecto del mayor.

Después de regresar a casa, ni lunes, ni martes, ni miércoles, ni jueves, ni viernes dejó Francia que Arthur saliera del departamento.

- Te noto un poco resfriado, deberías descansar.-

- Francis; nunca estoy "un poco" resfriado. Se le llama alergia, y la he tenido desde siempre. Tú también la tienes.

- Quédate- Francia le miro suplicante, ¿cómo decirle que aquello no era alergia, sino un resfrio mal cuidado desde su mismo nacimiento?- Además, dijiste que no tienes nada que hacer desde que no tienes trabajo.

- Mira tú, buscar uno es una buena forma de gastar el tiempo.

- ¡Qué importa si no buscas por unos días!

- Sucede, darling, que si no me preocupo por encontrar uno ahora, después de todos modos tendré que hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso es un problema?

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con cara de no dejarse engañar. Por un momento Arthur recordó unos comentarios de Francia sobre lo bien que estarían en París, mas carraspeó y asintió en rendición antes de caminar al perchero, ignorando la sonrisa egoísta de Francia, y sus palabras de agradecimiento.

Tomó la chaqueta y desapareció por la puerta, diciéndole a Francia que antes de aceptar probaría suerte una vez más, dejándolo solo para arreglar el departamento para esos días de hibernación.

Francia regresó con las compras antes que Arthur, guardando las cosas en su lugar rápidamente para ahorrarse las preguntas sobre de dónde mierda había sacado dinero para comprar marcas caras.

Su misma actitud no le pasaba desapercibida. Atrincherarse con Arthur, como si se acercara el fin del mundo.

¡No se acercaba el fin del mundo, Dieu!

Pero ya para el día viernes, Francia amaneció irrefrenable. Arthur lo notó en su forma agitada de mirarlo, en sus manos tiritando mientras preparaba un té.

El punto álgido fue cuando a Francia el tazón con té se le cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en formas geométricas de lados salteados, saltando las astillas hasta lugares remotos bajo las sábanas desparramadas a los pies de la cama, mientras el agua hirviendo lo obligaba, por reflejo, a alejarse, sobándose con fuerza los muslos donde le había quemado.

El instante de silencio bastó para que Arthur abriera la boca, pero el francés lo detuvo antes de que hablara; sin mirarlo se acuclillo para recoger el aza de lo que quedaba de taza.

- Merde.- soltó con rabia y exasperación, mientras el inglés lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañear, ya pisando el suelo.- ¡No te levantes! Puedes cortarte o enterrarte algo.- El menor no se movió, sin sonreír.- Tendrás que esperar unos minutos más, te prepararé otra taza de té.-

- ¿Sucede algo, Francis?- Francia lo miro fugazmente, tres veces, como si con la primera mirada no hubiese vito bien al inglés sentado en la cama (porque era así, una mirada no le bastaba, eran demasiado detalles que atesorar y tan cortos los segundos que no eran suficientes, por sí solas, las miradas de reojo).

- Llamé a mi casa hace unos días, mi madre está enferma y me preocupa.-

Tras levantarse, y escuchándolo hablar, el inglés tomó la escoba y la pala y se las puso en las manos a Francia.

- Puedes cortarte- insistió Francia, tan descalzo como el menor, quien, sacando el estropajo de debajo del lavaplatos, gruño en desacuerdo.

- Con lo eficiente que eres me sorprende que no te hayas cortado tú.- Respondió, estirando el paño sobre la mancha de té.- Si te preocupa al punto de tenerte incapacitado de tan nervioso que estás, deberías ir a verla.- Retomó el tema, por empatía y no por desinterés en la estadía del mayor, por más que su tono de voz no fuese amoroso y tuviera el precedente de tantas veces en que aseguro usar la mínima posibilidad para echarlo.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo?- preguntó Francia, esperanzado. Arthur estrujó el estropajo en el lavaplatos.- Te recibirán bien… comerías mejor, y mi casa es más grande que este departamento… allá tengo un trabajo reservado, nadie más puede hacerlo y sé que me aceptaran de inmediato, no tendrías que preocuparte por nada.- Ante su voz claramente desesperada y suplicante detrás del tono seguro, el inglés bajo la mirada.

- ¿No basta con ir unos días?- Francia separó los labios con sorpresa.- Si es por cuidar a tu madre bastaran unos días nada más.-

- Non, está increíblemente enferma, es un virus y no saben cómo curarlo- Insistió Francia. Arthur arrugo el ceño: conocía gente, amigos, que padecían lo mismo. No pensó en aquel momento en lo curioso que era que lo tuviera una respetable mujer mayor.

- Arthur, por favor. Ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por ella, yo me encargaré de todo. Sabes que en París estaríamos mejor, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

- ¿Y Peter?-

Francia quedó perplejo. ¿Quién era Peter? ¿A quién le importaba Peter? A él no, él tuvo sus propios niños, él estuvo siempre lejos, ¿Qué importaba? Todas las naciones se criaban así.

Peter era el hijo de Arthur.

Peter le importaba a Arthur. Y ninguno de ellos era una nación, eran mortales.

Non!

¡Inglaterra era una nación, debía saber que todos crecían solos, que Estados Unidos y Canadá siempre estuvieron lejos de sus padres y llegaron a ser potencias!

- Puedo acompañarte unos días, y luego regresaré, contigo o sin ti.- sentencio Arthur ante el silencio y la mirada de desconcierto de Francia, quien asintió en silencio, tramando que estaba bien, porque una vez Arthur cruzara el canal podría recurrir a lo que hiciera falta para retenerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Quisiera decir que lamento la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo, pero no es así, ya que la atrasé a propósito, pensando que los lectores necesitaban tiempo para leer y comentar. Luego pensé en simplemente enviarle el capítulo a quienes sí estaban interesados en leer, pero por alguna extraña razón, relacionada con que siempre les damos otra oportunidad a los lectores, estamos aquí.

Este capítulo contiene mucho sobre descolonización, especialmente la británica, y una visión quizás algo diferente a lo usual respecto al siglo pasado visto desde los ojos de un personaje de Hetalia.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes-** _los que huyen-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo Siete.**

.

.

Inhalaba profundo el olor a agua salada, mezclada con las esporádicas brizas frescas provenientes del continente. Francia lo miraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la baranda de precaución, sin emitir juicio alguno.

No hubiera servido de nada, Arthur estaba demasiado abstraído. Apenas parpadeaba, con los cabellos agitándose y el rostro recibiendo gotas que salpicaban. Francia supo que el reencuentro con esa probada de mar escapaba a todo entendimiento.

Arthur le había confesado que esa era la primera vez que salía de Londres. Que nunca había tenido necesidad de obtener pasaporte, o de viajar en avión. Y que la idea de confiarle su vida a alguien que no conocía no le agradaba.

Entonces Francia sugirió realizar un recorrido más largo, que fuera por tierra y por mar. Y ahora observaba el resultado: el reencuentro de dos amantes que no se han visto en demasiado tiempo.

Inglaterra y la mar. Una conexión que Francia nunca podría interrumpir. Podía observarla desde la distancia, esperando su turno, pero jamás destruirla.

Cuando Francia se alejó unos pasos para hablar con unos turistas, Arthur cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca para respirar por ella, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia o falta de presencia del francés. Se sentía acariciado y cuidado; la fiebre que iba creciendo era calmada amablemente por el viento fresco y el agua helada.

Sintió como si fuese a resfriarse y no renegó de ello; quizá se hubiese descuidado y no le quedaba más que tomarse unos antibióticos para no perturbar los días en que conocería París. Como fuera, ese momento se le antojaba increíblemente gozoso.

Fue Francia el que, al tomarle de la mano para desembarcar del transbordador, sintió su temperatura, y el que se alarmó al verle los ojos vidriosos y los labios partidos por la sal y la deshidratación. Decidió pasar la noche en un hostal y que un médico revisara a Arthur antes de continuar el viaje.

De todos modos, ya estaban en Francia.

La fiebre de Arthur subía a cada hora que transcurría. Sentado a su lado, Francia veía como su piel se volvía más blanca y cómo se dormía a ratos, hasta que llegó el médico y lo examinó.

Este le dijo a Francia que los bronquios estaban bien y que la garganta no estaba irritada. No se presenciaban toces ni congestiones, y que con un día de reposo Kirkland se recuperaría. Sin embargo, y a pesar del diágnóstico médico, Arthur no mejoró en los próximos días.

Francia, sintiéndose culpable de verlo en ese estado de inconsciencia debido a las altas fiebres, temió estar provocando nuevamente la muerte de Inglaterra.

Le tomó la mano y la acarició con los labios y la yema de los dedos. Sentado a su lado, intentaba bajarle la temperatura con paños húmedos que colocaba sobre su estómago y su frente. La fiebre provocaba que el inglés tiritara y tuviera pesadillas.

Pesadillas que llegaban a oídos de Francia.

- _Mon_ _lapin._.. duerme tranquilo...- Le susurró, siendo interrumpido abruptamente.

- _France._- Francia apretó su mano inconscientemente, sintiendo un escalofrío ante la palabra, esperando que Arthur le hablara, que lo volviese a llamar por su nombre.-_ I hate France_.-

Soltó una risita. No podía ser de otra forma: esas mismas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado decir a Inglaterra se repetían con otro significado. Si Arthur supiera lo que sus palabras significaban para el francés no sería él, sino otro.

Otro que ya no existe.

Los ojos aguados de Arthur comenzaron a lagrimear por causa de la luz de la lámpara, provocando que Francia malentendiera las lágrimas que de deslizaban desde sus lagrimales hasta el borde de sus ojos.

- _Angleterre_, perdóname.-

Volvió a besarle las falanges, comenzando a llorar por su parte, notando el hecho, mas sin hacer nada por evitarlo más que apretar los ojos.

- _I want to go home.-_

- _Angleterre_, no puedes regresar.-

-_ I want to see my child...-_

- El está bien, todos ellos están bien. Los gemelos son potencias.-

- Peter.-

Detuvo sus caricias, con la boca entreabierta, alimentando por escasos segundos más su negación ante lo que Arthur no era.

- _Angleterre_, perdóname...- inició repitiendo- Perdóname por envenenarte. Perdóname por no detenerme cuando pude. Por no hacer caso de cómo te veía.-

Como parecía que no lo escuchaban, Francia suspiró, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a suspirar.

- Arthur.- Lo llamó, aceptando que el Inglaterra que estaba enfrente suyo no era su Inglaterra. Ni el de España, ni el de los que son inmortales.- ¿Escucharías mi confesión?-

No hubo mayor respuesta que la respiración dificultosa del mortal.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve muy enfermo. Y no era el único, muchos de mis amigos tenían el cuerpo lleno de heridas sin cicatrizar. Costras que se arrancaban para buscar debajo de ellas a sus muertos. Cuerpos yermos, que no daban fruto alguno. Uno de mis amigos... tuvo que morir. Lo mataron, por decisión de quienes... le habían hecho tales heridas, que a su vez eran a quienes él había lastimado.-

Francia se mordió la mano, por el simple gusto de apretar con fuerza algo entre sus dientes, porque ahora venía la parte más difícil de su relato, y el tener que revivir las circunstancias, como llevaba haciendo desde que conoció a Arthur (cada vez llegando más profundo en sus meditaciones) no le provocaba felicidad.

- Otro amigo mío.- Se detuvo y rectificó.- Un enemigo mío cayó en cama. Partí a verlo, extrañado de su enfermedad siendo que todos los demás, incluso los que estábamos peor malparados que él, continuábamos activos.-

Se inclinó a besar los labios resecos del mortal, quien le correspondió apenas.

- Su enfermedad no estaba en su cuerpo, sino en su mente.-Apartó la mirada, porque si veía el rostro de Arthur, de Inglaterra, regresaría a sus ilusiones anteriores.- Siempre fue una persona inteligente, y se dio cuenta antes que yo que lo que acabábamos de vivir era sólo el inicio de una nueva época. Las atrocidades que para nosotros fueron inimaginables durante siglos ahora eran palpables, existentes. Y era sólo el inicio de una época de hostilidades.-

La luz de la lámpara titiló un instante.

- Me contagió su enfermedad.-

Apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Arthur, los cuales sentía humedecidos por el sudor, junto a su piel caliente.

- Ya antes él había vivido, o mejor dicho, experimentado, una amputación a su cuerpo. Yo también.- Mencionó, recordando cuando perdió a Canadá.- No es visible, pero se siente. Sientes que te hace falta una parte, que has perdido fuerzas.-

Porque Estados Unidos fue parte del Imperio Británico y le dio fuerzas. Fuerzas que Inglaterra perdió cuando se independizó, cambiando su economía, sus territorios, su número de habitantes. Y luego Australia se fue. Y las colonias en Sudáfrica. Y ¡já, cómo no recordarlo! Irlanda se separó de sus hermanos. Podía soltar una risa ahora al recordar el rostro de Inglaterra ante el acontecimiento, y cómo a medida que el irlandés conseguía más y más independencia la arruga del entrecejo de Inglaterra se marcaba más y más.

Y cuando su pequeño Canadá recibió junto a Nueva Zelanda y otras colonias la independencia.

Fue un siglo de desmoronamiento familiar, si a Francia se le permitía hacer la comparación.

- Es ser un imperio que se desmorona. A todos nos ha pasado.- Comentó, algo más sanado del corazón, pensando en España y un poco en sí mismo.- Imagino que a él se le juntaron demasiadas cosas.-

Porque en ese momento se veía venir que India se iría, al igual que Pakistán. Los gastos de la guerra, las nuevas formas de matar, el conflicto entre Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética que los tenía a todos en un constante estado de preocupación.

- Y luego estaba yo. Estuve allí cuando lo fusilaron.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Prusia. Olvidando que estaba hablándole a Arthur, y siguiendo su corriente de conciencia, Francia confesó.- Te mentí,_ Espagne. Prusse_ no estaría feliz de verte ahora. Siempre fue un militar, fue el mayor defensor del nacionalismo que haya conocido. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.-

Afuera la mar chocaba contra la costa, con la marea nocturna que se acerca cada vez más. La amante eterna de Inglaterra buscaba protegerlo y envolverlo aunque estuviera fuera de su alcance, puesto que sentía que debía regresar a sus tierras para acabar con su fiebre.

- Creo que él ya lo sabía. _Angleterre _no me habría mostrado los lugares de su jardín en que crecía la cicuta de otro modo. Quiero creer que él no se lo esperaba, que pensó igual a mí.-

La ventana tembló por causa del viento, con fiereza, como si alguien llamara a una puerta de vidrio.

- No era la primera vez que nos envenenábamos mutuamente. El veneno nos hacía un daño similar a la muerte, pero días después dejaba nuestro organismo. El día en que desperté junto a él, después de ese simulacro de suicidio...-

No se esperaba despertar junto a un verdadero moribundo.

Al aire, Francia prometió regresar a Londres con Arthur.

La mar, como si supiera que Francia cumpliría, se calmó.


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevo capítulo. Estaba en cama y me dije "una celebración por el fin del semestre, ¡escribe!". O eso fue hasta que... pasaron semanas y semanas y volvieron las clases.

¿Comentarios sobre este capítulo? Que se nota en una parte la influencia de Van der Banck, me ha gustado el tema y lo haré mío, como sólo pueden hacer suyos los amantes a los temas de sus amados.

Antes (no sé hoy en día), según tengo entendido, a los muertos en altamar los metían en sacos. Esos sacos se cosían para cerrarlos, y en el proceso, a los marineros les cosían la nariz.

Gracias a quienes comentan, les pido disculpas por mi tardanza, estoy hasta el cuello de cosas y estaba esperando que se apareciera alguien. Prometo que el próximo capítulo tardará menos. Este es.. todo o que quería escribir cuando empecé el fic :'D

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** _-Quienes recurren a otros- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertenias:** OC.

* * *

**Generación a Generación: Capítulo Ocho:**

.

.

Parecía tratarse de un momento estático en el tiempo. La gente transitaba por la vereda, apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro que, desde detrás del vidrio, buscaba sin querer encontrar un destello anaranjado entre el gentío.

El segundero del reloj que vigilaba las mesas avanzaba a la misma velocidad que el del despertador que sólo utilizaban los días domingos cuando Arthur visitaba a Peter. Arthur entreabrió los ojos, buscando con sus pupilas el primer vicio del día, leyendo la hora para ubicarse y no dejar que la adrenalina le agite antes de tiempo al no encontrarlo.

"Debe haber salido temprano, eso es todo. Está nervioso desde que regresamos debido a mi fiebre... es comprensible; no pudo visitar a su madre por mi culpa. Necesita un tiempo a solas".

No.

"Debió dejarme e ir a París sin mí".

Peor.

"Me culpa".

Demencial.

"Me prefirió antes que a su familia".

Un escalofrío empieza en la parte baja de la espalda y sube, hasta la nuca, hasta la mandíbula, hasta el cráneo, hasta cada folículo piloso. Lo siente Arthur y lo siente Francia, quien contiene el aliento y por un segundo, un último segundo de mentiras a sí mismo, se hace el que no ha distinguido la cabellera pelirroja aparecer en la esquina.

Está atrapado y no puede salir, aunque así lo quiera, porque no debe. Sabe la razón, no obstante, se hace el desentendido. Necesita que otro se lo diga, otro que no sea el recuerdo marchito de Prusia o la verdad suave y tamizada de España. Necesita alguien que, sin piedad, le apuñale las ilusiones y lo traiga al mundo al que se ha acercado a pasos cortos.

"Es hora de despertar" se escucha decir en su mente. Y mira el reloj, porque Arthur ya debe estar despertando y así puede pensar que quien ha dicho eso no es su lado consciente que le alerta, sino el que aún está ilusionado y embotado pensando en el inglés.

Escocia, con su porte alto, sus pecas, su mal humor y una pipa que Francia pensaba perdida entre las pertenencias de Inglaterra, abre la puerta del local y se dirige, sin rodeos, a sentarse en su mesa. Entonces Francia es consciente de lo adultos que son y lo ansiada que parece la muerte cuando el cuerpo aún no tiene canas y la mente no ha cambiado de nombre en mucho tiempo.

Francis. Tantos meses usando ese nombre. Ya nunca más podrá nombrarlo en una salida nocturna: no le pertenece. Pronunciarlo evocaría sin lugar a discusión demasiados recuerdos. Francis era el nombre que pertenecía a Arthur, y que estaría ligado a su figura para siempre. Francia mueve la boca, la ene acaricia el paladar con su lengua y como sin poder evitarlo sonríe un poco, porque la a y la i le obligan a hacerlo. No hay sonido que se oculte en el ruido de las demás personas o el saludo de Escocia, que le da un apretón de manos. Sólo una voz se oye, como un susurro, con el movimiento de unos labios que están en lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

Arthur le llama.

- Francis.-

Pero él no puede responder, porque no es Francis y ya no puede seguir fingiendo que lo es. Francis se desgarra al escapar de sus uñas que le han retenido con tanta desesperación y Francia, con una voz que no es de quién tiene el corazón moribundo, procede:

- Encontré a la nueva personificación de Inglaterra. No lo mates o yo te mataré a ti.-

Escocia bufa, para nada complacido en apariencia. Deja el té con licor a un lado y con cuidado, llena la hermosa pipa labrada con tabaco, al que luego enciende. Francia entiende que ha comprendido la advertencia.

- El parecido es pasmoso -continúa explicando cuando es interrumpido.

- Inglaterra está muerto. Tú mismo lo mataste y yo mismo cosí su nariz como él habría querido. Ya no es más que polvo. Polvo y huesos. Como cualquier otro que ya no respire ni viva.-

El humo de la pipa sube. Los ojos de Escocia, abrasadores como siempre, queman los de Francia.

- Si lo vieras entenderías. Si Inglaterra estuviera aquí, sería como él. Es todo lo que su gente es.-

- ¿Cómo se llama? -pregunta Escocia con los labios fruncidos.

- Arthur Kirkland -y es como si ácido cayera en el rostro de Escocia por su expresión.

- Y tú le has encontrado cuando todos sus hermanos lo teníamos por muerto. Qué explicación no embustera o soez puedes darme.

Desviando la mirada hacia la calle, Francia siente lo nuevo que es todo y lo viejo que es él. No teme a la burla, por lo que responde.

- Jamás dejé de buscarle, hasta encontrarlo.-

Escocia contiene la respiración y el humo en sus pulmones, escuchándole y comprendiendo. Entonces saborea sus palabras, como una serpiente, sin que sea posible saber cuál es su verdadero sentir ante la noticia.

- Y jamás dejaste de amarle, supongo. Ni siquiera en este momento, mientras hablamos con un gusto que hace mucho no nos dábamos; le quieres de... esa forma.-

Francia capta el sarcasmo y el veneno en la voz de Escocia y asiente.

- ¿Que acaso tú has dejado de quererlo? Peor aún, ¿de quererlo del modo en que le quisiste antes siquiera de yo saber que le amaba?-

- Creo que el concepto que buscas es "cariño fraternal". Y sí, ¿por quién me tomas? Pero ese muchacho no es mi hermano. No le he visto llorar por las tormentas, ni le regalé su primer arco.-

Ante ello, Francia sonríe y niega. Sabía que no era necesario decirle a Escocia que Arthur no será jamás su hermano. Escocia sabe perfectamente que ese desconocido no creció junto a él, ¿cómo esperar su apoyo? Francia podía mentirse a sí mismo, mas Escocia no. Sus afectos eran distintos.

-Hablaré con Noruega y Rumanía -rompe el silencio el escocés-. Convenceré a quien conozca el arte verdadero, sea americano, asiático, o anda tú a saber. Reuniré lo necesario para darle la inmortalidad que a nosotros se nos concedió con el hechizo más antiguo: el que antecede a la muerte -Francia le mira incrédulo-. Tendrás a Inglaterra nuevamente junto a ti, y yo podré fumar tranquilo sin pensar que le robé a un muerto -Escocia sonríe, tomando su taza-. Ahora puedes ser feliz.

-Tiene un hijo.-

Escocia levanta una ceja.

- ¿Eso importa? -pregunta antes de beber.

* * *

.

.

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
